doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Time Lord Victorious
The Time Lord Victorious is the persona of the time lord formerly know as the Doctor from a Parallel universe after losing grip on his sanity after the deaths of several of his companions in his Universe. Consumed by the rage and pain, The Victorious becomes the ultimate threat to the Multiverse, He dominates it with an iron fist and hopes to spread his version of harmony to even more realities. Dark Beginnings The Destruction Of The Dalek's In His Fourth Incarnation Fourth Doctor (Earth-12) The Doctor while Travelling alone was dispatched by the time lords to interfere in the Genesis of the Daleks, the doctor helped instigate a Thal uprising and after learning of the plan of the chief Kaled scientist Davos. managed rig the Dalek incubation room with explosives which would end the threat of the Daleks all together. As he is about to touch the two exposed wire ends to set them off, he hesitates, questioning whether he has the right to make that decision. Realising the opportunity he has he sets off the explosion ending the daleks setting their evolution back and allowing the Thals to reconquer skaro. The Time Lords welcomed the doctor back to Galifrey as a hero and he was given honours from the president Rassilon himself The Death Of Adric The beginning of the Doctor's downward spiral began during the doctors fifth incarnation, sent on another mission by the time lord high council, an encounter with a group of Mondassion cybermen ended with not only the destruction of the entire Cyber fleet and their motherships but the death of the doctors young companion Adric (Plan of the Rani) after he sacrificed himself to save the doctor. The doctor returned to galifrey alone a broken man, the high council celebrated his defeat of the cyber race his long time friends The Rani (Earth-12) and Thirteenth Master (Earth-12) where the only ones who saw the doctors true emotions, the doctor committed suicide trying to end his misery this led to him regenerating into his sixth incarnation, a tall man, with long, curly, blonde hair and green eyes. who seemed only fuelled by rage. During a council meeting the newly regenerated doctor entered the chamber much to the shock of the other time lords assembled, when quizzed on his new appearance he remarked "change was in order" describing his new form having "a noble brow," as well as "a firm mouth, and a face beaming with a vast intelligence". This new incarnation seemed for more arrogant then the previous and when under direct stress had a violent outburst and accidentally caused the regeneration of another time lord. rassilon called the doctor sentimental and chastised him for his love of 'lesser beings and that time lords where above the cattle' labelling him pathetic the two time lord trade harsh words with the doctor warning rassilon he could destroy everyone in 'a moment' if he wished. rassilon goaded the doctor challenging him to exact his moment upon them, the doctors simply smiled and left the chamber silently as the chamber erupted in chatter. The Second Fall of Gallifrey The Doctor, filled with rage and pain, decided that the universe needed new order but not from the corruption and eventual megalomania of the Time Lords or any other higher civilization. He used his TARDIS to allow several different armies from countless worlds to lay a full-frontal assault on Gallifrey. In mere hours, he himself brought about the near extinction of his own race and his home world was reduced to a wasteland with only small outposts of life. With the armies' purpose now fulfilled, the Doctor tricked them once more, he told them the time lords would return if Omega (Earth-12) wasn't destroyed. marching themselves into a black hole and destroying themselves instantly. The doctor sent out a destress signal to a pocket universe, telling the inhabitants there was safety there, but ultimately it was a trap and beings who fed on artron energy awaited to feast on the Tardis's heading there way The Galactic Coup The Doctor then began his great plan for conquest of the universe, decimating all governments and political powers, outwitting all of them and ruthlessly slaughtering all in his path, He needed no armies he stood alone. First The Shadow Proclamation fell, and soon all others followed. The Doctor soon found himself in charge of vast sways of life bringing piece to war torn planets and threatening swift action to anyone who dared interfere with his grand plan. Staying true to his word, all protests and rebellions were dealt with swiftly. To demonstrate his power make his intentions know, he vaporised the world of Agronda without batting an eyelid and had all the other civilizations meet him and dine with him on the asteroid field created from the once lush worlds remains, showing absolutely no remorse he told his guest this was the fate of those who rebelled. His title of 'Doctor' was then abandoned and replaced with 'the Time Lord Victorious' - Lord of Time, Controller of All Life in the Universe. The Great Purge The Time Lord Victorious began shaping things to bend to his will. He began destroying the planets of every creature who dared defy him in the past. This included Sontar , Raxacorricofallapatorious and even The Ood-Sphere - trillions of lifeforms snuffed out by the Victorious and his army of robotic soldiers. The Victorious made sure that all major threats were dealt with so that no one would dare defy or challenge his word. The newly created Dalek race tried to wage war on the Victorious a large last ditch attempt by the rebel forces to defeat their common enemy. but the entire remnants of their armies, colonies and eventually their species were destroyed, the victorious simply would defeat them by might or rewrite history in his favour. The Victorious had indeed brought peace he reigned supreme and his rule was unmatched and unchallenged. Defeat Arrival of the Other Doctors With The Victorious' victory over the Dalek race, there were no any longer true threats to him. with no more blood to spill, he became more cruel and bloodthirsty. Eventually, he would make races under his control fight in blood sport to appease him, on occasion decided to cause extinction level events and then swoop and rescue the worthy simply for the frill. Not long after this, The Victorious' TARDIS, now with a dark blue nearly black colouration, started malfunctioning. It started to counter The Victorious' decisions, and refused to allow him to travel to some destinations. Unhappy, The Victorious simply and with out hesitation mutilated his Tardis and essentially lobotomised it, placing the consciousness of it in a female human body that resembled Romana simply referred to as "Bad Wolf". The woman, having the power of the Time Vortex in her was able to escape by travelling to another parallel universe. Shortly after arriving, her body psychically breaking down and her life coming to an end the bad Wolf realized that this universe must have its own version of The Doctor, and perhaps, he or she may be exactly what their universe needed. The Bad wolf made her way to earth and after years of searching came upon the doctor on earth in the town of Sheffield now in her second incarnation of her second regeneration cycle upon hearing of her parallel self's actions the doctor was Appalled and did not think twice about helping. The Doctor then travelled to her past to find every single one of her previous incarnations, to help her stop The Victorious. The Battle For The Universe Begins The bad wolf used her powers to bend reality to return the doctors to her original reality, the victorious sensing the return of his creation arrived to great them with a grand armada. now in his 9th body and looking much older, pronounced wrinkles on where carved into his craggy, careworn face, resembling a man in his seventies. The 13 Doctors managed to escape the victorious fleet and keep him occupied chasing after them throughout time and space, However the Time Lord Victorious managed to damage the thirteenth Doctors' TARDIS to stop this. Unbeknownst to the victorious the doctor had managed to unite the remaining rebel forces including several dalek saucers and launching an all out assault against the victorious who went into battle hysterically laughing. The Doctors arrived together on the ruins of gallifrey to deactivate the Time Lord Victorious's TARDIS and stop him from crossing over into any other dimension and locking him in a chrono-loop for all time, upon entering the victorious the time lords began to become corrupted by the Dark Matrix installed within the stolen TARDIS. Suddenly without warning one of the doctors companions ran screaming from the direction of the doctors Tardis's a blood drenched Victorious emerged having slain some of the assembled doctors companions. Now in His 11th incarnation having burnt quickly through regenerations while battling the rebel forces the Victorious battled The Thirteenth Doctor and her other incarnations, following a breath physical fight between the war and 9th incarnation of the Doctor the assembled time lords talked to there dark parallel allowing time for there true plan to take shape. The doctors had rigged the bad wolf's failing body as a Demat-bomb allowing her to send the doctors back to there own universe and destroy the victorious in one act, the machine cradled the Victorious crying as she wiped him from existence. Fate Would not Allow Things To end here and Instead of dying the Victorious began to regenerate, due to the dark energies of the Dark Matrix tainting his cells, the initial blast of regenerative energy was so powerful that it sterilised the Tardis and allowed the bad wolf to return back within the Tardis, which, as a result, renewed itself into its' original form. And thus, the Twelfth Incarnation Of The Victorious was born. The Tardis took pity upon the freshly regenerated Victorious and aware she had deleted him from the time lords memories, took her old friend on one last trip to a new dimension where he could live in peace for the rest of his final regeneration Reawakening The Victorious Awoke newly regenerated in a new reality his former memories wiped from temporal energies of the previous battle he was left without a tardis or any idea where he was eventually he was found by a young women called clara oswald in a small seaside town on the coast off the north east of England. her family helped him heal and he grew to love them like a loving grandfather. At Night he Would have vivid nightmares of a women on a far away planet laughing at him and torturing him and he would often wake up screaming. He Would Eventually calm and have less frequent nightmares but would always live in fear of the women from his dreams Soon the The victorious encountered this universes version of the master the victorious who killed clara and her family during a battle with this universe version of the doctor. seeing the destruction after the battle this version of doctor came to comfort the crying old man in the burnt up house. the enraged victorious snapped remembering his previous incarnations memories, in a blind rage his hands gripped around the throat of the young timelord before him he strangled this version of the doctor before he could fight back eventually he landed a punch knocking the shocked doctor clean out, as the doctors lay out cold he made his way to the master. They Say The masters screams could be heard for miles around and no one dared look upon what the victorious had done, it is possible through dark means to rip regenerations from a time lord but the process is so horrific it can cause the time lord having the regeneration ripped mental damage and agony beyond comprehension but he victorouis didn't care, he only managed to extract four regenerations from this version on the master and as his body crackled with the last remnants of regeneration energy the victorious reached for the nearest thing a set of cutlery and drove two butter knives into the masters hearts halting the doctors regeneration process killing him permanently Following His Torture of the master the victorious set to work modifying the masters Tardis, ashamed to face the judgement of the other doctors own feeling some remanence of shame. after many hours he had turned the masters tardis into a highly functioning battle tardis, his final act was to redress himself in a combination of the masters and doctors clothe’s taking this universes sonic screwdriver as his own, He set Course for his next challenge, home. Return To Galifrey The Birth Of New Galifrey After Many Attempts At Breaking The Barrier Between Worlds, the victorious dangerously dabbled in some Manipulation of E-space and in a grand explosive fashion finally managed to Return To His own universe crash landing back on the planet karn, the damage to the parallel masters Tardis was irreparable. The shocked Sisterhood of karn bore witness to the almighty bursts of energy and light as the victorious broke through realities, they nursed the injured time lord back to health sensing in him a great rage but also compassion unlike any other. The Great Mother of the sisterhood organised a secret transport for her guest back to galifrey, in return for a favour she would call upon at a later date which the victorious begrudgingly agreed to. He was shocked to arrive back on the day after His Fifth Incarnation Had in this altered time line Successfully Committed Suicide, this had been the outcome of the bad wolf and the doctors plans changing his time line so that the Victorious would never come into creation. The Victorious simply laughed this off disposing of his Own Body and assuming the identity of his sixth incarnation, there was a knock at the door and he was called to the a meeting of the high council. The Victorious Triumphantly Strode Into The High Council Chamber As He did before with many of the assembled members of the high council shocked at his new regeneration, many commenting on how old he now was and that something seemed of about him he exuded a sense of foreboding like a shark circling it's prey. he sat in the nearest chair plonking his feet upon the grand table. Rassilon looked on confused by the 'doctor's new appearance the victorious smiled at the lord president and announced he was here to save gallifrey and proceeded to produce a Tissue Compression Eliminator from his pocket he remarked the device was "Not usually my style" before activating it and murdering Rassilon, the shocked council erupted in burst of screams, shouting and calls for the guards however the Victorious spoke softly and laid out his plans for what he called 'new galifrey', a society where time lords would interfere with time and shape the universe to better then the old one they would rise and become a shining republic a beacon to light the way delivering his impassioned speech to anyone who would care to listen to him. following a breath moment of silence the room erupted in applause and cheers and Rassilon was all but forgotten about in the following months the mantle of lord president was given to the victorious. He reunited with his granddaughter Susan and her family and enjoyed spending time with his remaining family members something he had not had chance previous to do in previous incarnations. Resplendent in his crimson battle armour the victorious was never one to shy away from conflict a master tactician on the battle field and off, he became know for going into hostile environments alone and end conflicts single handed eventually he would take to wearing pure white armour and would be found helping others especially children but his dark side would linger and he would fly into fits of rage almost at the brink of beating enemies to death the only thing able to stop him where the breath fragmented memories of Clara that flashed into his mind. Several Years went by and the ghost of the victorious's past began to haunt him he would hear Clara calling for him from nowhere and he would have terrible nightmares of the thirteenth doctor coming and taking her away from him or murdering her. he would wake in cold sweats hearing the countless screams of the people he would of killed in the alternative timeline, Ghostly watchers would sometimes follow him other times masses of these ghosts would be seen around him. Frightened by these visions sought help from the sisterhood of karn once more who explained these where echo's of his original time line bleeding into this one they gave him herbs and conjure visions of clara as a sister of karn where they would talk for hours and he would ask her forgiveness for the crimes he had committed. the victorious become more and more remorseful the more time he spent with this vision of Clara. He would often seek Clara's council before anyone else's and new galifrey enjoyed a golden age of prosperity under the victorious rule, wars that should of happened where ended and peace was even brokered between the thralls and kaleds by the victorious who everyone called assumed was simply the sixth doctor, little did he know someone else was on karn watching him and learning of his new weakness and waiting to strike. Return Of The Master After Much Time Away the master made a surprise return to new galifrey to much commotion from her fellow time lords, her apparent reason for returning was her simply hearing her old friend was now lord president and wanted to congratulate him on his rise to power. The Victorious greeted the master, now calling herself missy, warmly and asked her for a private meeting In his private office which greatly impressed missy. The two old friends shared stories, reminiscing on there time within the academy together with missy even remarked that earth was in a terrible state since he had been away invade no less then fifteen times and that he really should go back to cleaning up others messes as it was no fun without him. The Victorious simply smirked and said he had bigger intentions now and that earth was something he'd have to eventually get round to in time After a brief conversation, missy knew instantly this person calling themselves 'the doctor' was not who he said he was, instead of her old friend a much darker entity sat across the table from her now as she put it "much older and ancient and filled with rage a plenty and a killer eyebrows to boot" she told the victorious she had actually been back some time and had been disguised amongst the people of galifrey watching him but she needed to be face to face with him to confirm what she knew deep down. the victorious had no option and revealed himself informing missy of who he was and how he came to be back in the universe, the two laughed and missy complimented the victorious on his achievements adding 'the butter knives where a nice touch' the victorious added that he missed having a friend to talk to slowly but surely he began to persuade missy to join him and help him improve new galifrey. Missy Informed The Victorious she loved the idea of ruling the universe side by side and that they would really make a terribly wonderful mess together they could burn it all down but with some sadness she said "alas, it wouldn't be any fun without the doctor trying stop her" the Victorious looked at her confused telling her "the doctor is dead" she laughed and told him that he wasn't not deep down, she informed him that she still saw a faint twinkle in his eyes of the doctor and the good man she loved Death At The Hands Of An Old Friend In the middle of the night the victorious heard strange sound he called for his servants but no one came he rushed to the courtyard of his home and there he found Clara Oswald asking for help, confused at where he was the victorious was shocked to see her and stepped out into the cool night air his arms out ready to embrace and comfort her. as soon as he stepped out he felt cold steel plunge into one of his hearts, missy who had positioned herself just out of view cackled. she had brought this universes Clara to him as a distraction the victorious as simply 'why?' missy seemed upset and crazed she only wanted her friend back to stop her "it's not any fun if we are both the evil one's now is it" the victorious fell to the ground and watched as missy and Clara disappeared. he screamed and felt himself regenerating the words 'come out and play doctor' written in his own blood on the wall behind him. The Victorious looked at her newly regenerated face, a new female body, her attendants and servants crowded rounded and helped her back to her room to dress. once she had awoken it took a few moments for her to realise this new body was the face of the doctor who had stopped her a few years previous, she grew mad and spent days locked in her chambers torturing herself, the victorious sick self harming as some way of hurting the person she despised most. the high council was called into session and the victorious arrived in her grand robes looking gaunt and pale more like a cloister wraith then living time lord, the council confronted her and when she revealed who she really was " the time lord victorious" the council dismissed it as the rambling of a rather sick time lord who had somehow looked into an alternative they ordered the lord president removed to a zero room to be allowed to heal and process this new regeneration The Zero Room Ordeal Once She was taken to the lord presidents zero room she became more violent towards herself and scratched away at her arms and legs and using anything to hand, her body unresponsive to sedatives and most forms of psychic communication. eventually it was decided it would be best if she was sealed in the room until her mind had fully healed, however the victorious simply descended into madness further scratching at her own eyes and causing herself to regenerate Two more time into two more females incarnations that where never seen only briefly heard and still the process would continue any sedatives introduced into the room would have no effect, eventually after a massive burst of regenerative energy was registered within the room everything fell silent. After a few days the doors to the zero room where opened and a man was found in a destroyed room simply weeping and begging for forgiveness, The time lords believed this to be the doctors ninth incarnation when actually this was the Victorinus's seventeenth incarnation. This new incarnation was brought before the new galifreyian council who declared they had decided due to recent events to remove the office of lord president and rule collectively as a republic without a figure head. due to his many years of service to new galifrey they would allow 'the doctor' to act as an agent for them throughout time and space and travel like he once did saving lives and helping out where he needed, it was there hope that the madness had passed and that in doing this it would help heal 'the doctors' soul. A Final Set of gifts where given as a thank you for service to the planet Cardinal Ollistra took the doctor away to show him gifts in secret: * His old Tardis had been refurbished and restored * four more regenerations allowing him to assume the role of his 'true' ninth incarnation * A brand new sonic screwdriver The 'Doctor' Explored his old Tardis the crimson red console the only true hint of color within the cold and bleak industrial room, the console itself was an island in the middle of room surrounded by a moat of shimmering silver and blue liquid with only two walk ways one at the Front leading from the entrance and a rear walk way leading to the back of the console room. the 'doctor' made his way to the Tardis's wardrobe removing the tattered robes of state he had wore for what felt like eternity. He chose to wear a simple blue shirt with a dark tweed waist coat, dark grey trousers with brown leather dress shoes and a dark navy pea coat over the top with the collar turned up. he felt a strange sense of relief wash over himself and he felt a contentment he hadn't for many years. Redemption And Return Of The Doctor Wracked with Guilt With His Previous Actions the victorious left new galifrey and did as the council instructed he returned to saving the universe, although he never gave a name when aske who he was he felt to ashamed to call himself the doctor again. His first act was to save Adric his former companion, sitting down together he revealed to the him the truth about himself and how he came to be back in this universe, shocked at first to the revelations he juts heard Adric took some time to consider the time lords words he told the guilt ridden man before him that he essentially had been given a clean slate by the universe and he was 'the doctor again' now what was he going to do about it. this spurred a new fire in the time lord and he jumped back into his tardis and was once again saving the universe In Early 2008, Sarah investigated strange goings-on at Harmony Shoal While investigating the Business she crossed paths with An Overly Friendly IT Technician "John Smith". Later that night as she investigated deeper into the company, she entered a room and was shocked to see the familiar police box shape of the Doctor's TARDIS. Exiting the room, she saw John Smith, who she correctly identified as the Doctor, now in his 'Ninth' incarnation The two instantly embraced engaging in a brief catch up, Sarah led the Doctor outdoors and reunited him with the inoperative K9 Mark III. The pair reminisced at a local coffee shop whilst the Doctor performed such repairs to K9 as he could, managing to restore basic functionality but with only limited power, the doctor showed some admiration for Sarah jane being able to construct her own sonic device with he limited equipment the century provide to which she remarked she had a good teacher. Sarah jane admitted she could see sadness or perhaps shame In the doctors eyes he told her he had done terrible things and was no longer the man she met many years ago, sparing her the details of his past exploits he maintained the visage of being the ninth incarnation of the doctor Appearance * The First Doctor affected a slightly eccentric Edwardian era/Edwardian dress sense, wearing a black shawl collar double breasted Town Coat, a yellow tweed waistcoat over a white shirt with a black ribbon tie, grey tartan trousers, and shiny elasticated boots when he left Earth with Susan, Ian and Barbara. * The Second Doctor dressed similarly to his previous incarnation, though in far more clustered fashion; His trousers were clownishly large and his bow tie was often crooked and used to secure his shirt collar. He wore a battered old frock coat many sizes too large, which added to his clownish demeanour. * The Third Doctor clothes consisted of a white frilled shirt, a midnight blue velvet suit, black trousers with suspenders, black dress shoes, a black cravat and a black inverness cape with red innings Later in his life he took to wearing a variety of smoking jackets and blazers * The Fourth Doctor was an unkempt, bohemian-looking figure, with his most distinctive item of clothing being a very long, rainbow scarf, His dark curly hair was often partially hidden by a floppy brown fedora. Aside from his scarf, the Doctor's first outfit consisted of a rust-orange corduroy blazer with elbow patches, baggy grey tweed trousers, a dark brown cardigan with diamond shapes adorning the front, a white dress shirt, an emerald green skinny tie, and ankle-high leather shoes. * The Fifth Doctor's first outfit featured a long beige-coloured frock coat with red piping along the collar, lapels, sleeves, pockets and tails. Underneath this he wore a white, long-sleeved cricket jumper with a red and black V-Neck pattern, and, under that, a white dress shirt with a red interior and embroidered red question marks on the collar. His trousers were a unique pattern of brown and beige stripes. He also wore white plimsolls. He would top the look with a roll-up Panama hat that had a red band with a black and white pattern. He wore a stick of artificial celery on his left lapel for his allergy to gases in the praxis range of the spectrum. If any were near, the celery would turn purple and he would eat it. Ironically, the Doctor himself hated celery. * The Sixth Doctor/ First Victorious effected by the death of His Former companion this version of the doctor/victorious was much darker being then before. He appeared now as a fair-haired great handsome bull of a man much taller then his previous incarnation and with a more solid build, taking to now wear a more simple black three piece suit with a blue lining with dark navy blue tie. * The Seventh Doctor/Second Victorious The Seventh Doctor was a short man, who appeared to be in his mid-forties, While he had a full set of brown hair after his regeneration, his greying hair grey out into tufts on the sides of his head, while it thinned a bit at the top of his scalp, by the end of this incarnation, He took to wearing a light brown tweed jacket, with a red paisley waistcoat, a white shirt, green plaid trousers and a black and brown zigzag patterned tie. * The Eighth Doctor/Third Victorious looked like a Handsome man in his mid-thirties. his long face was angular, with a jutting chin and aristocratic nose, but it was softened by a mass of dark brown hair that swept back down all the way from his high forehead to his broad shoulders, his eyes were ice blue, the left eye being slightly darker than the right. he wore flowing official galifreyian robes of state and some times a white shirt with a emerald green kameez waist coat with brown corduroy trouser and brown dress shoes. * The Ninth Doctor/Fourth Victorious The longest living incarnation of the Victorious he had pronounced wrinkles on where carved into his craggy, careworn face, resembling a man in his seventies, upon his chin he sported a full grey Van Dyke beard with His hair coloured a deep silver, which he slicked up in peaks at the top of his head, he took up a more war like persona and took to wearing crimson time lord armour with a weathered over coat over the top * The Tenth Doctor/Fifth Victorious Only Briefly seen during his battle with the assembled doctors, Standing over six feet tall, this incarnation appeared more rough psychically imposing then the previous incarnations, the fifth victorious looked like a rough man in his early forties, with pale blue eyes, strong cheekbones, a small beauty mark on his right cheek, dark brown hair, which was close-cropped, he sported a five o'clock shadow. The only outfit this incarnation is known to have worn is the same as his previous except with more wear and tear then before and with some weathering due to battle. * The Eleventh Doctor/Sixth Victorious Similar To His Previous Incarnation This Incarnation was Only Briefly seen during his battle with the assembled doctors was a handsome man with a tall, slim frame, thick brown hair, pale skin scattered with freckles, and large dark brown eyes, Wore the same outfit as his previous form this time with more significant damage to the clothing and armour due to the strain of battle and regeneration. * The Twelfth Doctor/Seventh Victorious The most youthful looking incarnation To Date, He had softer features than his previous incarnation, with green eyes, a big nose and a large chin, This Incarnation had dark brown hair, which was long and combed back. He wears similarly wears his previous incarnations outfit except this version heavily blood stained and tattered then the last with the armour all but gone and the under clothes torn and his bodily heavily scarred. * The Thirteenth Doctor/Eighth Victorious was a tall, thin-faced man with a tousled mop of silver-grey hair and intense eyes framed by unruly, expressive eyebrows, and sharp silvery blue eyes, He was of a light build, looking deceptively frail. At the beginning of his life he wore donated clothes from Clara's family, a knitted cardigan and jeans and plimsole shoes. after his encounter with the alternative master and doctor he combined the two's wardrobes to create a unique look, wearing a white t-shirt with a black sports jacket over the top, black dress trousers with van's grey sneakers and the alternative masters red and black inlayed frock tail coat. Upon His return to galifrey He took to wearing similar crimson armour to his ninth/fourth incarnation, initially he shaved the sides of his hair done to a buzz cut eventually allowing his hair to grow out eventually wearing a pure white version upon becoming lord president which he wore throughout his time in office until his death * The Fourteenth Doctor/Ninth Victorious The Thirteenth Doctor resembled a woman in her mid-thirties, possessing Long blonde hair with dark roots, hazel-coloured eyes, Due to her own self harm and refusal to eat this incarnation became pale and gaunt looking. she wore her official robes of office which where colour the traditional crimson and gold. * The Fifteenth Doctor/ Tenth Victorious, this Incarnation is Never seen only heard, was known to be possibly female * The Sixteenth Doctor/Eleventh/Final Victorious, Like the previous Incarnation this regeneration is Never seen only heard, was known to be possibly female * The Seventeenth Doctor This incarnation had Piercing blue eyes, brown mid length wind swept hair and a full brown beard that would at first be somewhat straggly how ever he eventually would neaten it.He chose to wear a simple blue shirt with a light tweed waist coat, dark grey trousers with brown leather shoes and a dark navy pea coat over the top with the collar turned up. Trivia * Time Lord Victorious was a term used by The Tenth Doctor to describe himself in The Waters of Mars. Category:Stories Category:Time Lords Category:Villains Category:Individuals Category:Eleventh Doctor (Alternate) Category:Renegade Time Lords Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring Time Lords Category:Timeline Category:Alternative timeline Category:Alternative Doctor Category:Alternative Doctors